Bubble Bath
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: "Castiel. Come and join me in the bubbles." Sam husked out, he was already arouse, wanting his angel's skin pressed against his. 4 part of the Hot Summer Days series, Slash Cas/Sam


**Title: Bubble Bath**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**FanFic Series: The Hot Days Series**

**Rate: M/NC-17**

**Pair/Characters: Cas/Sam, Dean, Adam, Bobby, Crowley**

**Type: Slash/Humor/One-Shot/PWP**

**Anne: Hi! This is the fourth part of the series 'The Hot Days Series'! And this is dedicated to EdwardElric17! Hope you like it hun!**

The cold water refreshed his hot body, the shower head had an awesome pressure and Sam loved it. It had been Crowley's idea, after bitching and moaning that Bobby's shower a 'bloody crap' and that 'you can't bloody shag in there without cracking your bleeding skull', so after a red faced older hunter and three shouted agreements, Bobby let the demon change the damn bathroom.

Now, the shower had also a big tube, it could fit four, big men in there. It was made in black marble and his faucets were silver, Sam knew it was the real shit, it had a comfy-looking toilet, also made in black marble and silver. A big sink, everything was sophisticated and expensive, just like Crowley. But, Sam was only in love with the shower head and the tube.

It was a really quiet day, Dean and Adam were practicing 'shooting', but Sam doubts it. He kind of suspected his brother's incestuous, gay relationship, but he didn't find anything wrong with it. However, knowing Dean, he was trying very, VERY hard to keep it in the down low, while Adam was doing the impossible to let Sam know without telling him.

Like Sam really cared if they were fucking each other, sheesh.

Their lives are too fucked up to care and Dean had lost too much already. If having their younger, half-brother as his lover made Dean happy, then Sam didn't saw the evil in it.

Bobby and Crowley disappeared to God-only-knows where, but Sam have an idea to where. The brunet turned off the shower head and decides to use one of the bubble bath bottles (that Crowley made Bobby buy) to have a bubble bath. He used to have bubble baths when he was little, Dean used to squirt some shampoo in the water-filled tube of a rundown motel, laughing at the excited squeals of a five year old Sam. It was one of the few good memories of his childhood with Dean.

The younger hunter grabbed a cinnamon-scented one, he happily filled the tube and squeezed some fair amount of it. Watching in delight as bubbles formed and covered the water.

The rich scent of cinnamon surrounded the bathroom.

Sam lowered himself into the warm, bubbly water; a content sigh escaped his lips. The only thing that was missing was his sexy, blue-eyed angel. As if summoning him with his thoughts, he heard the flutter of wings and Castiel was standing in the middle of the large room. His cobalt blue eyes gazing questioning at his wet, soap-covered lover, his head tilted to the side. Sam's hazel eyes were lidded in lazy pleasure, an easy, relaxed smile graced his handsome face.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Samuel. What're you doing?" The Winchester smiled at his angel.

"Taking a bubble bath."

"And what is this purpose of this bath?" Asked Castiel, glaring at the tube filled with bubbles, water and Sam. Castiel was a possessive bastard, more than Dean was, and Sam knew that the angel knew that this little activity of his was giving him pleasure.

"It's giving you pleasure."

"Yeah, Cas. It is."

"Sexual pleasure."

"…"

"Samuel." Said man smiled at the tone, since the not-meant-to-be apocalypse, Castiel had begun to relax more and show more human's emotions. That tone was copied from Dean when he was warning Sam, and that look was from Bobby, when he was exasperated with them.

It amuse him to no end watch his stoic lover mimic those emotions. Sam made a dismissive gesture with his arm, splashing soapy water at the wall.

"C'mon, Cas! This feels so good. You should try it." He finishes with a lecherous look, making Castiel blush for his delight. The angel looked wary at the water and stared at Sam. The hunter's eyes were dark and Castiel knew he couldn't resist that look.

"Castiel. Come and join me in the bubbles." Sam husked out, he was already arouse, wanting his angel's skin pressed against his. Castiel took off his clothes slowly, a thrill that always made Sam shiver, no matter how many times he has seen Castiel naked, it always made him hot and wet. The raven haired man made his way to the brunet and sat between his legs in the water.

Sam wrapped his strong arms around Castiel and pressed more to him. He felt the angel relax and he smiled, Sam kissed the pale shoulder and lick it, earning a small noise out of those full, chapped lips.

"This feels…nice, Sam" Mumble Castiel, letting his head fall on Sam's broad shoulder, opening himself more to his younger lover's kisses, licks and nips. The brunet chuckle against the wet skin of the angel's shoulder.

The lovers stayed in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying their time alone. Until, Castiel's strong hand begin caressing Sam's muscular thigh. The hunter bit the angel's neck and the serene atmosphere snapped.

Castiel straddle Sam's long legs, crashing their lips together. Tongues, teeth, and lips battle each other for dominance. Sam broke the kiss, gasping for air and moaning softly at the sudden gentle touch the angel was giving him.

Stroking slowly and teasing. Tormenting the head of his cock. Castiel knew that the underside of the head was very sensitive for Sam.

"Sam." Oh, God. That voice alone drove him insane; he thrust forceful on the shallow grip on his dick.

"C'mon, Cas! Don't tease me!." Pleaded the brunet, the raven haired man on top of him chuckle and nip at pink, puffy lips.

"I know that you enjoy it, Samuel." Castiel stated, his own leaking cock, brushing Sam's leg. His breath was rough and fast.

"Do you wish to stop?" He whispered a husky sound that made the human grunt and arch his hips, the strokes instead of slowing down, increased in speed.

"No, please. Don't stop."

"What do you want then? Tell me, Samuel." Castiel demanded, in an instant, he had Sam on top of him, their sleek bodies gliding on each other. It was so hot; his blood was pumping with adrenaline, his head spinning with desire. He wanted to be taken. Raw. Now!

"I wanna ride you." Sam moaned, grasping his angel's hard cock and squeezing it, earning a lustful grunt from the man under him.

"Wanna make you cum hard, Castiel. So hard." The younger man murmured, sucking on an earlobe, biting it hard. Castiel liked the roughed treatment. The angel's fingers, which were leaving bruises on the tanned skin of Sam's waist, traveled to Sam's hole, pressing his thumb lightly against it. Sam grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, shaking his head.

"Don't wanna fingers." He muttered, sucking and licking the digit. Castiel's blue gaze locks in Sam's brown-hazel one.

"I do not want to hurt you, Samuel. I need to prepare you." Said Castiel in a soft tone, worry and desire reflected in his eyes. Sam kissed his angel's forehead and smiled at the man.

"I wanna feel you for days, Castiel. I want it." He convinced the angel, sucking two fingers. With the help of the raven, Sam positioned himself on the hard dick, wincing in pain when he force himself to take it all, very slowly. So, he just let gravity work, he threw his entire weight down, making Castiel scream in pleasure.

Sam's head swam with dizziness, the pain of been penetrated without prep and the pleasure when his prostrate was press and keep been push against it, made him shiver.

"Ok, Sam?" Asked the angel, his voice strained. The hunter was trying to pull air into his lungs; he nodded anyway and adjusted himself better on his fleshy seat.

"Yeah. Just…" He slowly lifted up and let himself down, shouting when the thick organ brushed his sweet spot. Castiel grasped his hips; controlling the pace.

It was hard and fast.

It was hot and wet.

It was simply perfect.

"Sam. Hot. So hot." Declared the angel, reduce to short praises. While Sam could just pant and chant Castiel's name, supporting his towering self with his large hands on Castiel's strong, lithe chest, playing with the pink nipples there.

Sam's right hand made its way to his cock, but Castiel's smaller hand took hold of the hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Cum with just my cock, Sam. Just with it." Said the angel, thrusting harder and faster, heat pooling in his belly. Sam groaned his breathing shallow.

"Oh! Harder! Fuck me harder!" He pleaded, straighten himself, playing with his own nipples, letting the angel do the lifting, pressing, and thrusting. With a deep groan, Sam came, his cum spraying Castiel on the chest, the water cleaning it right away. He hangs to his angel limply, while he kept moving inside him. The hunter whispering filth and contracting his inner muscles, dying to see him cum.

Until, Castiel cum, kissing hard the human in his arms. They lay there, Castiel supporting Sam's dead weight, almost floating in the big tube. Sam resting his cheek on Castiel's chest, said angel playing with the brunet's wet tresses.

"I think we need to share more bubble baths, Sam." Announced the raven angel. Sam's happy laugh ran across the vast room, Castiel smiled at the sound.

**End! **

**Please review!**


End file.
